Date Clan
The Date Clan (伊達氏, literal the Elegant Clan, dubbed Clan of Cannibals) is a dating as far back as to the . Wielding the mighty Hiroigui, an ability which allowed members of the clan to absorb the Yin and Yang chakras from beasts and creatures consumed, and allowed them to adapt and evolve their bodies from the slain. Giving them an incredible edge in the Warring States, they took the place as ritualistic and nomadic hunters. Spreading across the lands, they localized in each major territory. However, it was not long before their hunger for power corrupted them, searching out for other noble clans, and slaying them for their birthrights. It was not long before they gathered many enemies. Reaching their lowest point, the clan focused on eachother, craving all the powers, eventually climaxing with the near extinction of their own kind by cannibalism. Now near extinct, the Date Clan's last few members are scattered across the globe, clinging to the last of their bloodline to one day, in hopes, to renew the Clan to a glimmer of it's former pride and glory. History Demon that Stole the Fruit As far back as the Clan transcends back in time, the Clan finds it's roots before the fall of the Shinju. The Clan was at the time, apart of the Ootsutsuki Clan. A clan that bared the traits of the and the Hiroigui. The Clan was believed to be the those of prestigious hunters and assassins that served the Branch Family for the purpose of hunting down those that wished to split away from the family. A means to keep the family in check, the Date Clan found their purpose in becoming expert killers. Born into blood, to shed blood. As time went on, it was presumed that the Date Clan made an attempt to steal the fruit and to consume it... something that did not bode well for them. The Hunter who lead the group to steal the fruit was known as Ishikawa Date, to steal the fruit and consume it so that the Date Clan would no longer be servants of the Ootsutsuki. To be their own masters and to lay waste to all those that opposed them. And at the moment where Ishikawa and his cohorts were close enough to the fruit to consume it - they were stopped. Many were dispatched, only a few left over to prove as a lesson to any others that may trespass onto the Shinju. And from the proximity to the tree formed a change... altering the surviving members of the Date clan forevermore. They cried out to the World Tree to save them, to spare them. Their worship of the God Tree and the hatred to it's 'gardeners' began that day. Before the Sage In their exiled state, the fragments of the humiliated Date Clan were removed from their once honored role as Hunters and Assassins for their former masters. They skulked around in the shadows, finding places to flee from the Clan, and one day they did... In a distant land to the West, the Date Clan found a new home, far away from the God Tree and it's cultivators. There were some lingering members however that stayed in the lands of the Shinju, staying hidden until one day a certain Sage of Six Paths changed the very world and with his brother created a path to freedom to which they would finally return from their exile. Not much else is known during this time period. Warring States The Era of War was a period in which the Date Clan thrived. The Clan that had remained in the Lands found themselves restructured into a a Warring Clan that sought the demise of all those that dare step onto their lands. Aggressive and feral, they were like a hound defending their den or a snake protecting their hole in the ground. What began as a small kingdom became much more as the Warring era escalated. The individual members of the Clan began to spread out, hoping to lay claim to more territory in their search for power. Utilizing the Hiroigui in order to do so, their birthright that lay dormant in them. They had learned in their exile the benefits of consuming the wildlife, to give honor the slain was to become them. They became the beasts they had slain, and used their powers to defeat aggressors and to make claims to new lands. Their haste for power would cost them dearly, as the hunger set in to reach their fangs into the bodies of other Clans with distinct powers. To utilize the Hiroigui's nature to attain what is consumed. This lead to madness - and to what would be their inevitable demise, as a Beast that become too big must eventually be dealt with. Time Hastens, Self Extinction The Beast that was the Date Clan had reached it's peak, their territories were growing rapidly. They were ruthless and relentless, their key tactic being the constant attrition against other Clans and consuming their wildlife to force them into a state of hunger. This tactic also lead to the breaking of trade lines and due to the risk that this one Clan was playing, it made unions between Clans more difficult. To some, their mere presence was a threat. To others, an abnormality like this was too great a risk. And one day, the two Major Clans would be called into action by the minor ones. The Senju and the Uchiha banded together to defeat the Date Clan, laying waste to their lands. Burning down their homes and slaying them all in one monumental genocide. The Clan was not to survive - for they had gone mad, consuming the wildlife, consuming the Clans with bloodlines or special abilities, everything around them died. To the Date Clan it had become Kill or Be Killed. A rule they prided themselves on, and so it would now be done to them. Under the headship of Bomoko Uchiha and Muramasa Senju, they brought down the Date Clan in systematic destruction. A genocide unlike any other. The Date Clan was forced into exile once again... lurking back into the shadows, their ways unchanged, the Date Clan members were forced to kill one another to the point of their own extinction, putting the final nail in the coffin. Those that survived the ordeal were either outside of the slaughter that pursued by the two Major Clans and the following auto cannibalistic frenzy that destroyed the Date Clan forevermore. The remaining members of the Date Clan in the Shinobi World could now be counted using one's fingers, and they vowed to never again rise to power and to return to their former ways. To worship the World and to pay respects to their animal kin. In doing so, the Date clan remained hidden... averting their hunters, aiming for a peaceful and full life that would not be ended by folly or assault. Culture Bloodline, the Hiroigui Relations Members Deceased (Progenitor) Surviving Shima Date Yamabiko Natsumi Date Behind the Scenes As a ruling for my Date Clan, so long as you have permission from the author, and slots are open, you may be permitted to create a Date. The ruling for the Date Clan is two Date Clan Members per user, and they must not be from the same village unless permission is granted from the author. This stands for the entire usage of the Clan, no matter it being for personal stories, the fanon-canon, or so on. *'Kirigakure': Amaka Date *'Konohagakure': Shima Date Category:Clans Category:Hiroigui Category:Date Clan